legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidtron
Squidtron is a Squid-Man cyborg created by the space criminal Squidman as someone who could carry out his bidding. However, Squidtron betrayed it's creator and decided to become a better criminal then Squidtron. Squidtron is wanted for Asteroid Bank-napping, plasma racketeering, and failing to recycle. Biography Creation and Black Hole Gang Service Squidtron was built in early 2010 by Squidman to carry out his bidding. Squidtron began his service by stealing a cyberbrain from M:Tronics Lab in the Van Elton Asteroid Belt on February 1. It is unknown what ever became of the cyberbrain, but it is suspected to be apart of the Black Hole Gang's plan. On February 22 at 14:56 GM, Squidtron stole anti-gravity tow truck, purple paint, and spare parts from Ed-8's Space Auto Impound Lot in Galaxy City. Squidtron painted the tow truck and added weapons to the truck, creating his Ultimate Ram-Raid Vehicle. On March 15, Squidtron broke into Gordon's Used Power Cell Emporium and stole 3000 nova-watts of batteries. After viewing security footage, the Space Police took Squidman into questioning a week later, but the latter had witnesses to prove his alibi. Later on April 5, Squidtron broke into Hogger's House of Space-Gems and Antiquities and stole a small fortune of jewels. Once again, the Space Police questioned Squidman and found that his alibi was true. On May 3, Squidman sent Squidtron to steal an asteroid-mounted ATM from the Commerical Asteroid Zone Q-4 with his Ultimate Ram-Raid Vehicle. Squidtron obeyed and returned to Squidman's Pitstop with the stole ATM. However, instead of handing it over to its master, Squidtron betrayed Squidman. He tied up Squidman and left him in the pitstop's bathroom while he flew to Brick Daddy's hidden base to drop off the ATM. Squidtron continued his crime spree in Galaxy City, baffling Space Police as the driver of the tow truck was identified as Squidman, despite him being in jail. On May 24, the tow truck was nearly caught by Space Police after a stop at Neutrino's Neutron-R-Up Station, but Squidtron escaped. Later on June 21, Squidtron flew to the Sector 6 Space Bridge and crossed out all of Squidman's "P-Squiddy" graffiti and replaced it with his own "Squidtron Rules!" grafiti of his own. Finally, Squidman cracked under interrogation in July and revealed Squidtron's identity and past. With Squidtron's identity revealed, he stopped being discreet and went full force against the Space Police for the Black Hole Gang. Later in the summer, all leading members of the Black Hole Gang were freed from Central Precinct Detention Center. Squidtron helped the escaped members escape by holding off advancing Space Police officers. The gang split into several groups. Squidtron was forced into teaming up with Squidman by Brick Daddy and moved into the Leg-Godt Galaxy to commit crimes. Abilities and Traits Squidtron, due to the fact he is a droid, has faster reflexes then other members of the Black Hole Gang. He is a skilled driver, evading capture in his Ultimate Ram-Raid Vehicle. Squidtron is also presumably a good building and skilled with vehicles, being able to to hijack a tow truck and convert it into a deadly vehicle to use against the Space Police. Squidtron is cold and cynical. Unlike most modern robots, Squidtron lacks most emotions except for anger and hate. Most of the time he speaks in a monotonous voice similar to Squidman. Relationships The Black Hole Gang Squidtron may be apart of the Black Hole Gang, but is very indifferent to their prescence. He sees them as henchmen to assist him in his crimes. The only Black Hole Gang members Squidtron will obey are Brick Daddy, the boss, and Craniac, who devises plans to help Squidtron's crimes. Squidman Squidman created Squidtron from spare parts that he had stolen. Squidtron initially worked as Squidman's personal henchmen, but later betrayed Squidman and became an individual high ranking member of the Black Hole Gang. Because of this betrayal, Squidman and Squidtron have animosity toward each other. Brick Daddy, not wanting to have trouble brew within the gang, forced the two to work together following the Central Precinct Detention Center breakout.